The present invention relates to a tool for rotary, chip removing machining, comprising a tool body, a tool tip and means for retention. The tool body has a front surface and the tool tip has an end surface provided to detachably face each other. The body has a shank portion. The invention also relates to a separate tool tip and a tool body.